Holocausto en un cuarto del mundo
by AlIZoe
Summary: Miembros de la milicia son enviados a pugnar fuera de la civilización en secreto, joven recién egresado en el sector, no recuerda su pasado y es obligado a matar en contra de su voluntad conociendo a un joven militante que lo protegerá del peligro militar.


Capitulo N°1 -Castigo-

El mundo siempre ha estado bajo las manos de la violencia, maltrato, mentiras, entre otros, con una gran lista adyacente bajo una tutela, aparentemente pacífica, pero llenos de hipocresía.

Cierto sector de la humanidad, sin reprimir más sus deseos psicópatas desató guerras en zonas marginales del mundo por diferentes desacuerdos. Pese a ello se crearon potencias para impedir el ataque terrorista. Se originó un sistema militar secreto para los civiles pero sin censura para las máximas autoridades

-id… Zaid!- gritó el coronel furioso esperando una respuesta del susodicho.

-Ah! ¡Presente señor!- Reaccionó irguiendo su cuerpo muy tenso esperando un sermón.

-Que tiene en la mano, soldado?- se acercó con un semblante lleno de molestia irradiando un aura asesina.

-¡Nada señor!- grito encogiéndose de hombros al ser descubierto, tratando desesperadamente en esconder lo que tenía en mano.

-Así que eres un mocoso muy mentiroso- quito el papel de sus manos acercando sus ojos en él.

-…-"El sargento… se la come entera", decía en la parte superior de la hoja, bajando hacia abajo se encontró con un foto retrato del mismo haciendo señas obscenas, produciendo un tic en su ojo derecho; aquel papel representaba lo infantil e inmaduro que podían llegar a ser los cadetes, digno de los recién egresados.

Al parecer sus demás compañeros eran cómplices de aquella broma y Zaid era el único que tenía la mala suerte que lo descubriera en plena recepción antes de pasarla a su otro compañero. Pero eso sí, él no había sido el autor de aquella hoja.

El sargento mostró una sonrisa, el pequeño le siguió el juego y…

*o* -avecillas volando-

Agh!- Cayó, se encontraba extasiado con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aun exhausto había sido consignado a ser vigía en todo el recinto.

Su cuerpo desvanecido tiro al suelo, cayó sentado extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás como también su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-Quítate del medio- Intervino un estudiante que pasaba por el pasillo con las manos en el bolsillo dando una mueca de desagrado.

-…- Quiso responder pero su respiración aún no volvía a la normalidad.

-tsk… Mueve el trasero. Necesito vigilar los pisos de arriba- Dijo dándole una leve patada en sus piernas flexionadas en el suelo algo enojado.

-E…estas de vigía hoy?- Preguntó con dificultad sin mover ningún otro músculo que no sea los de la boca.

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota como para despertar a medianoche y pasearme por este apestoso lugar?- Digo con la mirada aún seria, frunciendo un poco el ceño y alzando la ceja izquierda.

-Te acompaño- Prosiguió el menor enderezando su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado para otro acomodando sus músculos.

Su compañero no contestó y se limitó a seguir su camino, en el trayecto se encontraron con una escalera, una muy vieja pero en buen estado, entre paredes angostas extendiendo más su espacio mientras uno pasaba por él, el más alto, disponiéndose a subirla, antes de pisar el primer escalón, una pequeña varita chocó con sus zapatos, que lo impulsó a levantarla haciendo que sus manos sientan el frío del anochecer después de sacarlas de sus bolsillos templados.

Aquella varita no era más que un cigarro recién desechado y con pequeñas bolillas anaranjadas que aún ardían.

-¿Eh?... ¿De dónde cayó?- dijo con curiosidad el menor e involuntariamente fijo sus ojos hacia donde limitaban las gradas de la escalera, habían luces y apenas se podían oír voces, sin poder ver lo que realmente había arriba.-Volvamos…- jaló la chamarra de su compañero un poco angustiado.

-¿Ha? Y perdernos la fiesta?- sonrió sarcásticamente viendo como el más bajo se encontraba preocupado y tenía motivos para estarlo, pues no era nada bueno con las peleas y de seguro lo atacarían ahí arriba por el simple hecho de ser hombres y lamentablemente estaba en lo cierto.

Al entrar en el lugar se encontraron con cuatro hombres con cuerpos atléticos lo que preocupó más al pequeño haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Parecían que estaban bebidos por la cantidad de alcohol que tenían en las botellas, pero no lo parecían en forma física, el lugar estaba iluminado con una lámpara y la escasa iluminación de la luna.

-¿?... ¿Quién es ese perro?- dijo un hombre cruzado de piernas bajo una almohada dejando de beber la botella que sostenía en las manos.

-Está prohibido hacer juergas a estas horas de la noche- Interrumpió él más alto de los intrusos, mirando a aquellos hombres sin gesto alguno acercándose mientras se rascaba la cabeza dejando notar al pequeño que lo seguía por detrás.

-¡He! ¿Trajiste a tu perrita?- Dijo el más grueso dando un salto irguiendo su cuerpo para luego dirigirse hacia Zaid aún con la botella en mano.

-…- Zaid quedo callado pues ahora ya se encontraba entrando en pánico al ver que ese hombre tan gigante y robusto se acercaba a él, tenía una mirada perturbarte, un rostro grotesco lleno de cicatrices, cejas pobladas, nariz ancha y una voz sumamente gutural.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Le alargó la botella esperando que bebiera.- Tu puta se parece mucho a mi antigua novia- prosiguió sin dejar de ver al pequeño. –Mierda… ya estoy excitado- Vaciló llevando su mano hacia su miembro dándole masajes graduales.

Zaid, al ver aquella escena morbosa trató de huir dándose la vuelta hacía la puerta. De pronto el hombre sostuvo su muñeca y lo jaló hacia su gigante cuerpo apretando su cintura dejándolo inmóvil.

-¡!... ¿Qué Diablos haces?- Miro súbito al par de enfrente sin evitar acercarse. -¡Agh!- Dio un alarido de dolor, giró de lado descubriendo su agresor, era al parecer el mayor de los integrantes de aquella reunión clandestina, el mismo, al instante le impregno un puño en el estómago, produciendo que el joven cayera de rodillas al suelo abrazando fuertemente la zona lesionada. –…Maricas de mierda…- dijo con dificultad retorciéndose de dolor, mientras que aumentaba el número de agresores que procedían con más golpes en su cuerpo sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo pues lo habían tomado desprevenido.

-jajaja, escupe lo que quieras, no dejare que esta manzanita se vaya- bufó el hombre que ya se encontraba encima de Zaid.

Continuará…


End file.
